Rodando
by Katys Camui
Summary: Rodando y rodando ladera abajo sus labios se encontraron tiernamente. InuYasha y Kagome One-shot.


**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen son todos absolutamente de la reina del manga Rumiko Takahashi. Hago este fanfics por entretención propia y de los fans de este grandioso anime/manga.

Disfruten este tierno One-shot de la pareja más _hermosa_: _**InuYasha y Kagome**_.

"_Quiero profesarte y darte mi amor hasta que un día al fin llegue hasta ti"_

**Rodando**

El cielo se teñía de hermosos colores que variaban desde un intenso anaranjado hasta un suave lila mezclándose con rosado y un rojo pasión. El viento soplaba agradablemente casi como una tierna caricia en los dos cuerpos que yacían sobre la hierba. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, se encontraban uno al lado del otro disfrutando simplemente de la brisa, del sonido de los pájaros en el bosque que se extendía hacia sus espaldas y de la melodía de la corriente del río.

Ella suspiró suavemente, no necesitaba nada más, solo guardar ese momento como uno de sus más valiosos recuerdos en su mente, simplemente el estar junto a él la hacía plenamente feliz. _Solo estar a su lado, solo eso quería_. Ella sería feliz para el resto de sus días solo con eso, quizás con el tiempo sus sentimientos le llegaran más a fondo a él… pero por ahora solo se alegraba con un momento como ese, los dos solos en medio de aquel ameno lugar. Agudizó su oído humano para escuchar la pausada respiración de InuYasha. Como deseaba que siempre estuviera así de tranquilo, que se olvidara de todo su sufrimiento y pudiera respirar en paz por una vez.

Se tentó de abrir los ojos para ver su rostro con esa expresión relajada, sabía que por sus habilidades si ella hacía el menor ruido él inmediatamente se alertaría y se daría cuenta que ella lo estaba observando.

Se aguantó las ganas y se obligó a apretar más los ojos.

_Ni se te ocurra abrir los ojos Kagome, ni se te ocurra_, se decía en su interior luchando con su deseo.

Intentó volver a enfocarse en todo el entorno que la rodeaba para que en su mente desapareciera la imagen de InuYasha con rostro apacible.

Un segundo.

Dos segundos.

Tres segundos.

Cuatro segundos.

Cinco segundos.

¡Demasiado! La tentación era demasiado fuerte y ella solo era una simple humana que estaba locamente enamorada.

-Oye Kagome ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de él muy cerca, más aun su cuerpo tembló ligeramente cuando el aliento del hanyou le chocó en el rostro, en ese instante fue cuando se dio cuenta de cuan cerca estaban-Oye te estoy hablando, estás haciendo gestos graciosos con tu cara-Pudo notar el tono de diversión que tenía su voz así como de burla.

_¡Mou_! InuYasha había visto como ella luchaba en su interior. _Un momento_ ¡él era el que la había estado mirando!

Kagome con el corazón acelerado abrió sus ojos y tal como lo pensaba se lo encontró a su lado en una posición que la perturbó. Tenía su cuerpo cargado hacía el lado de ella, su mano derecha la tenía posada sobre su mejilla de tal forma que le hacía ver demasiado sexy y deslumbrante como para confundirla y hacerla sonrojar, más cuando sus ojos dorados brillaban de aquella forma y esos labios estaban tan cerca de ella… tan cerca que casi podía…

_¡Mou!_

-InuYasha-Suspiró sonrojada, maravillada vio como él extendía más su arrogante sonrisa.

-¿Por qué hacías esas caras?

-¿Por qué me estabas espiando?-Ignoró la pregunta de él y se obligó a sentarse para poder calmar su corazón.

-¡Keh! Yo pregunté primero-Lo vio enderezarse también y llevar sus ojos a cualquier cosa que no fuera ella.

-No lo sé… supongo que estaba soñando-Sonrió falsamente nerviosa y esquivó su rostro.

-¿A quién te crees que engañas? Te conozco lo suficiente como para sabe cuando me estas mintiendo tonta-InuYasha la cogió de uno de los hombros para girarla y poder mirarla a la cara, ella a su pesar dejó que sus ojos admiraran su rostro sorprendiéndose gratamente, su hanyou tenía las mejillas bastante rojas. Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en sus labios-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

-Tu cara-Dijo ella con total sinceridad.

-Keh, me la vez todo los días-La escuchó reír y él no pudo evitar sonreír también, la risa de Kagome era su medicina, la que curaba toda sus heridas, la que lo hacía olvidar de su tortuoso pasado, la que simplemente le traía paz. Kagome era su medicina y adicción personal.

-Estaba haciendo esas expresiones porque…-Guardó silencio cuando se dio cuenta que tenía la total atención del hanyou, tragó duro y continuó-Porque deseaba ver tu rostro tranquilo… pero no quería despertarte…estaba luchando en mi interior porque deseaba ver esa cara y… recordarla siempre-Lo último lo terminó en un susurro casi inaudible que si no hubieran sido por las especiales orejas de InuYasha jamás las hubiera podido escuchar.

-Kagome-Su corazón latía demasiado rápido, tanto que llegó a pensar que saldría de su pecho, sus mejillas se tornaron aun más rojas. Solo ella podía ser tan sincera, solo ella podía llegar a producir todas esas sensaciones en él.

-Me gusta este lugar-Rió nerviosamente mirando a su alrededor-Y… me gusta más porque estoy a tu lado-Se preguntó en su interior si estaba declarando demasiado sus sentimientos por él… pero luego decidió no pensar en ello, ella le había dicho lo que sentía por él hace mucho no tenía porque avergonzarse.

-A mi también…

Kagome buscó el rostro de él para verlo totalmente atónita. Volvió a tragar duró, le sonrió y acomodó su cabeza sobre su pecho, segundos después lo sintió a él posar tiernamente su mentón sobre su cabeza.

Definitivamente sería un recuerdo que atesoraría con gran fuerza en su interior.

-Kagome…

-¿Mmm…?-Lo escuchó carraspear antes de seguir con sus palabras.

-Crees que si exista otra vida… ¿En ella nos volvamos a encontrar?-Su voz era bastante seria, ella por largos segundos se quedó totalmente en blanco sin saber que responderle, ni ella misma sabía que sucedería después pero realmente confiaba en que lo volvería a ver…la verdad es que eso era lo que deseaba.

-Nuestro encuentro no fue simple coincidencia…estoy segura que en otra vida también estaré a tu lado…_InuYasha_…

-…

El cielo se oscureció más y la primera estrella mostró su aparición en el firmamento como el más brillante lucero.

_Los sentimientos._

_Las emociones._

_Los sueños._

Ambos solo querían que todo eso continuara ahí. No querían olvidarlo…

-¡Tengo idea!-Dijo de pronto Kagome interrumpiendo aquel largo silencio que de pronto se había vuelto deprimente. Ella se levantó y le tendió la mano con una sonrisa.

-Qué demonios te sucede mujer-Refunfuñó tomando su mano y levantándose también.

-Juguemos a rodar-La escuchó decir con voz entusiasmada.

-¿Rodar?-Preguntó incrédulo.

-¿Nunca has jugado a ello?

-Esas cosas son infantiles-Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el río.

-¡Oh vamos! Será divertido.

Kagome se tendió esta vez horizontalmente en el pasto y le hizo un gesto a InuYasha para que se pusiera sobre ella, él la miró con las mejillas nuevamente rojas y los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué… qué pretendes?-Tartamudeó nervioso.

-¿Eh? Súbete encima mío es más divertido rodar de a dos, cuando era pequeña siempre jugábamos a esto en el colegio-Le explicó entre risas, InuYasha suspiró relajándose pero Kagome cambió su expresión entendiendo la reacción de él-¿En qué estabas pensando pervertido?

-Keh no estaba pensando en nada tonta-Kagome prefirió dejar de lado el comentario de él y le volvió a hacer un gesto con la mano para que se pusiera sobre ella…. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente se daba cuenta de porque él había pensando algo turbio… ella ya no era una niña como antes y él era un ¿hombre? Era un hanyou ¿no? Un hanyou macho. Cuando llegó a esas conclusiones él ya estaba sobre ella con el rostro tan rojo como su Aori-¿Qué… qué debo hacer?-Preguntó titubeante.

-Abrázame-Le dijo Kagome con una voz demasiado cargada de emociones, más de las que ella hubiera querido que se notaran, él, tímidamente pasó sus brazos por la espalda de ella, Kagome lo abrazó a él… se quedaron largos segundos así, conteniendo la respiración ante el contacto de sus cuerpos.

-Y ahora….-se atrevió a decir con la garganta seca. El aroma de Kagome le estaba haciendo perder la noción de que era lo que estaban haciendo.

-Ahora giramos-Respondió ella impulsando su cuerpo hacia un lado y girando con él, cuando InuYasha entendió como era comenzaron a rodar y rodar con más rapidez. Las risas de los dos llenaron el silencioso lugar mientras rodaban y rodaban ladera abajo.

-¡Estamos llegando al río!-Dijo él entre risas que no podía contener.

-¡Para InuYasha! ¡Para!-Le gritó divertida entre carcajadas-¡Para, para, para!

El hanyou la abrazó más fuerte y detuvo sus cuerpos cuando ya casi entraban al río. Ambos no podían parar de reír.

¿Cuándo se había reído tanto? No lo recordaba, de hecho creía que jamás… solo Kagome podía producir ese estado en él. Cuando se comenzaron a calmar él se alertó más de la posición de ambos, nuevamente él estaba sobre ella pero esta vez su rostro estaba solo a milímetros de la cara de Kagome. Un impulso le llego, verdaderamente no se detuvo a pensarlo porque fue el corazón el que lo guió, juntó sus labios con los de ella en un inocente contacto, esa paz se extendió en ese preciso momento por todo su cuerpo.

-InuYasha-Murmuró ella contra sus labios… él se separó un poco y la miró a los ojos perdiéndose en aquellas lagunas que lo hipnotizaban.

-Tenías razón Kagome… esto fue muy divertido-Le sonrió retorcidamente y ella también extendió una sonrisa en sus labios, siendo Kagome esta vez la que se acercó a la boca masculina para besarlo.

Definitivamente recordaría con gran cariño ese día el resto de su vida.

**Fin.**

**Aquí Yo Señoritas nuevamente con ese tierno One-shot que se me ocurrió mientras estudiaba matemáticas para la PSU, si, si nada que ver XD pero no me podía concentrar y en mi mente maquiné esto y lo vi como si fuera una película. ¡COOL!**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado. **

**Cariño a todas ustedes chicas y espero sus comentarios.**

**Katys Camui**


End file.
